


Not Summer Love

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus talks with Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I love Lily so much. She’s so much fun.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it. I use lyrics from “Heat Wave” by Martha and the Vandellas, “Magic” by The Cars, and “Summer Love” by Justin Timberlake and I certainly don’t own any of them.

“Summer turns me upside down, Lily,” Albus sighed, sitting next to his sister.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked, laying her head on her brother’s shoulder.

“This just can’t be summer love,” he replied simply. “With Scorpius. It just can’t be.”

“How do you know?” Lily inquired; she’d never seen Albus like this. He’d had plenty of summer flings in the past, what made this one so different?

“Whenever I’m with him something inside starts to burning and I’m filled with desire. Could it be the devil in me or is this the way love’s supposed to be?”

“But how do you know it’s love, Al?” Lily questioned, still curious.

Albus sighed and put his arm around his sister’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “It’s the little things.”

“Like what?”

“One day I said to him ‘look, I’m just curious. How many hours a day do you spend grooming yourself?’” Albus said, laying his head atop Lily’s. “And you know what his answer was?”

Lily shook her head, “What did he say?”

“He said, ‘some people are not lucky enough to be as naturally adorable as you are,’” Albus grinned.

Lily smiled, “And how did you respond?”

“I told him to stop because he was making me blush,” he paused. “Pinch me Lily!”

“I’m not pinching any part of you,” Lily laughed. “Tell me more about Scorpius.”

“His favorite thing to do is lay with me in a hammock all day, with a cooler nearby so that we don’t have to get up to get a drink. He loves to throw around a Frisbee with me too,” Albus said, unable to stop grinning like a fool.

“If we’ve spent the morning apart, he always brings me an ice cream cone after lunch. He likes to watch me play volleyball with the guys and always tosses the beach ball back to me when it goes his way,” Albus sighed happily. “He’s perfect.”

Lily grinned at her brother, “It sounds like it. Does he have any brothers?”

Albus chuckled. “Nope, he’s an only child.” The brunet looked at his sister and saw that devious glint in her eye that meant she was scheming, which coincidentally is the same glint that had landed her in Slytherin. “And you can’t have him. He’s mine.”

Lily pouted; Albus laughed.


End file.
